Baby Book Firsts
by PurpleInkFlowsBest
Summary: This is based off of my story "Hush Little Warlock". This will be a collection of one-shot type stories.
1. First Night

First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ide heard many parents worried the first night a child is home, but I didn't. Is it because she was not mine? Or did I believe she was _safe _here? That nobody would take her or from her. I did not know but I did not worry. She slept soundly in the next room, and didn't stir. I never thought 'Is she being _too_ quiet?', was it because I did not know her?

When she cried for the first time, I flinched. Was she okay? I went into the room and saw her red-faced, laid down in her small basinet in her new room safe, but unhappy. I picked her up slowly and carefully, held her head up just the way I was supposed to, and she calmed down immediately. She peered up at me happily, with her murky undecided eyes, even though she didn't know who I was, and I smiled back at her because I didn't know her either, but I would get to, in the future.

I cradled her into the crook of my left arm and carried the small bundle into the kitchen, I dug around the kitchen holding her tightly, and made a bottle for the first time and fed her. She gurgled happily at me when she was done and grabbed at my hands while I put a burping towel over my shoulder. I lightly patted her back and listened and when she was done she smiled more, and stretched her small hands higher trying to grab the black tendrils of my hair that hung above her small, round face. When I bent my face down towards hers she giggled as my hair touched and tickled her face, before tangling her small hands in it and tugging it gently as she pulled it towards her curiously.

Eventually, she fell slept again and I carried her back into my room with me, and settled her on the bed and watched as her small chest rose and fell, with breath. In a way it was hard to look at her and know why she was here. It wasn't her fault, and If she ever asked, I'd tell her so to, it's not your decision how your born or who your born to. If your born unwanted and feared of, or welcomed and looked forward to.

As slowly my eyes closed, and I started to fall, I decided, I would always watch her. I would make sure she was safe, and thought maybe I had worried, but I wouldn't have to any more because I'd keep her safe from harm, my little Adella. I'd watch and protect her forever, because that would be how long I would be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay little one-shot-y ,spinn-off-y, lost chapter-y thing. I likes it, a lot ( Not something I say very often). Though there are part I'm a little 'does that make sense outside my head?' about. Meh, whatever enjoy, little readers. :)


	2. First Word

**.:First Word:.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!…except the 9 month old spitfire.

Magnus was starting to worry, why? Because of Adella of course! nine months old and not a peep. Well, their were the regular goo-goos and ga-gas of course, but nothing substantial. He was starting to wonder if something was wrong with her.

Most babies said either 'Mama' or 'Dada' first right? What if his name was to hard? But if that was the case wouldn't she have said something else? According to Alec (well the baby book he'd filched from him anyway) she should have said _something already. _It could be 'corn' for all Magnus cared.

Right now he was feeding her carrot baby food, it was her favorite: at least he assumed so from all the happy screeching the little baby did whenever she saw the familiar color of it. One thing he most defiantly had to say about baby food, it was in no way, shape, or form a 'solid' and it was the hardest thing in the world to get the stains out! He'd had to throw out countless outfits because of the stuff.

As Magnus held a spoon in front of the child's face fixing to feed her she blew on it, splattering him with mashed up carrots. "Damn it!" he shouted, and this was one of his favorite shirts! While cleaning up his face Magnus heard Adella trying to mumble something, her first word? He crouched down in front of her highchair. "Watch'cha trying to say, El?"

"Da-it!"

She smiled and Magnus' eyes widened "Shit! No, Adella you can't say that!"

"Smit!" She shouted just like Magnus had, and giggled. Then their was a short knock on the door before Alec opened it, to be greeted by an orange faced baby, and a guilty looking Magnus. "What?"

"Adella said her first word?" Magnus said it somewhat like a question.

Alec smiled at Adella, "Oh? What was it?" Adella leaned foreword and grabbed at Alec's sleeve leaving an orange smudge on the black fabric. "What'd little Adella say?"

Magnus looked at him sheepishly, while Adella scrunched up her nose, and gave Alec a funny look. "Well, uh-"

"Wec! Wec!" the baby girl chirped happily, and reach out for the shadow hunter again.

Alec scooped her up, most definatly ruining his shirt, before saying "how cute! How'd she learn that?"

If Alec had been paying attention to Magnus, he would have seen his look of surprise and his mumble of "Already a trouble-maker! Teen years are gonna be hell!"

Even if Alec didn't hear Magnus someone did. "Ell, ell!"

"…that better be her nickname she's saying…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…I had absolutely no intention of making this a series, but oh, well! At least this idea will stop harassing me! See you all later!


	3. First Steps

First Step

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Excluding her first word Adella was a very advanced baby, always developing a bit faster than most. So it really shouldn't have surprised me when she took her first steps so early, not even a week after her first word.

She'd been getting around the apartment for awhile now just by hanging on the furniture, but she seemed reluctant to take those first unassisted steps. I had no doubts in my mind she was able to; it wouldn't surprise me if she had and was just messing with really, she was a smart kid. Plus, I'd see her stand up on her two feet without any help and I _swear _she'd look around, see me and sit back down again only to crawl to the nearest piece of furniture and get around that way, this kid is going to drive me _crazy_ I can just tell already.

"El, snack time." I told her sweeping her up onto my hip taking her to a highchair in the corner. "Orange or yellow?" I ask her holding up a jar each of carrot and apple sauce baby food.

"Lo-lo! Lo-lo!" she says kicking her feet back and forth rattling the tray. I quickly unscrew the apple sauce's lid and get a spoon out before she throws another tantrum; they're incredibly short but the damage to my ear drums is _so_ not worth it. After she gobbles the food down so fast you'd think I was starving her, I wipe her mouth and set her on her feet, where she grabs hold of the chair's leg and grins up at me.

Rolling my eyes and smirking slightly I turn to wipe off the tray when I see a movement out of my periphery vision. And turn slightly to see Adella taking two short measured steps before glancing back at me, locking eyes with me and dropping to the floor. I playfully glare at her "Adella did you just walk?" she shakes her head vigorously and takes off crawling down the hallway to her room. I sigh and return to cleaning up the snack mess, ugh cleaning the mundie way is annoying; but it's better than having Adella blow up my toaster again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha-ha I bet you thought you'd never hear from me again didn't you! Well here I am with a new chapter just to prove you wrong. :P Nani-nani-boo-boo!


	4. First Smile

.:First Smile:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

.:.

Magnus had lived a long time, and in that time he had seen and experienced a fair share of ridiculous things. Keeping that in mind he could not think of anything more ridiculous than being jealous, not jealous of a flirty boy or girl, but of a_ baby. _In the month since the shadow hunters had found the little baby girl, Magnus had been experiencing a deficiency of exposure to a certain blue-eyed boyfriend of his.

As of right now Magnus was on his way to the Institute to visit said boyfriend, because apparently Alec had been roped into caring for the little bugger and there for couldn't come and see _him._

When Magnus appeared in the door way of the Institutes foyer a passing by Isabelle blinked at him, shoved a bottle in to his hand, and said, "Upstairs third door on the right, I'm taking a nap.", and disappeared before Magnus could even say a word. Magnus, sure he had a face akin to 'What the hell?' on, went where Izzy had directed him, and peeked into a room that looked exactly like all the other Institute room excluding an oak wood crib shoved against the far wall, with a writhing, crying, little body in it. With closer inspection to the bed in the corner, Magnus found that the baby wasn't the only person in the room, and that Alec had apparently taken an impromptu nap.

Magnus smiled a bit at his boyfriend's sleeping face, before an especially loud shriek was emitted from the crib beside him. Magnus frowned a bit at the little life before, picking her up and attempting to feed her, she did not appear happy with his decision. "You're not doing that right." A sleepy voice told him, and Magnus turned to face his nappy-headed boy friend who offered him a small smile before taking the bottle from Magnus. "If you hold her like that while you feed her she'll choke." Alec said readjusting Magnus' arms so that he was correctly supporting her, and stuck the bottle into the baby's mouth, and she happily started sucking on the nipple. Alec handed the bottle back to Magnus and scooted over on the bed offering Magnus the space.

When Magnus was comfortably seated on the bed Alec looked at the content baby and said, "Isn't she cute? Isabelle and Clary finally decided to name her Adella." Alec smiled softly at Magnus and snuggled up close to him, "It's nice your here," a yawn, "I've missed you. You wouldn't expect taking care of the little monster would be very hard with like five people but, you know, I don't think she ever sleeps."Magnus could tell Alec was sleepy just by the way he was talking.

He kissed the sleepy 18 year old's forehead and glanced at 'Adella' who was finished eating and was staring at him with big eyes, Magnus smiled a bit at the little creature, "You are kinda cute, huh?" Magnus put the bottle down and tapped her nose "Boop", making the baby emit a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"She likes if you puff air in her face,"Alec supplied watching his boyfriend play with Adella. Magnus blew air into Adella's face and watched as her face split into a grin and she shreiked again. Alec gasped, "That's the first time she's ever done that."

"Done what?" Magnus asked glancing at Alec's amazed face and continuing to make the little girl giggle by tickling her stomache.

"Smiled." Alec replied his voice filled with a bit of wonder. Magnus laughed a bit and tickled at her chin.

"Glad to see, that you to get along," Magnus glanced up to see Alec's mother in the doorway to the room, "seeing how you will now be taking care of her." If there was anything other than a baby in his arms Magnus was sure that he would have dropped it out of shock.

Funny how now when he thinks about that moment it's one of the best in his very long life.


End file.
